User blog:Zoroark555/R.I.P.
So just last night one of my best friends died, he had gotten hit by lightining some time last sunday and could not hold on any longer. According to some of my friends he was doing great at first but on either tuesday or wednesday"i dont remember which but it doesnt matter" he had a stroke that increased his brain size. The doctors tried keeping him alive as long as possible but last night they came to the decision that saving him was no longer an option and they pulled the plug. This person was an amazing human being. Great sense of humor, great artist and one hell of a duelist. He was not without his flaws though. He was...kind of dumb. Not mentally disabled dumb..just the lovable idiot of the group. He was very much a completionist, which would bite him in the butt more often than you'd think. He had just recently gotten into Gundam and was planning on binge watching every gundam series, something that most people including myself wouldnt be able to do this late in the franchise. I met him at my local card shop around 8 or 9 years ago. We'd spend hours talking to each other about yugioh, pokemon and so many other things. This was going to be a friendship that would last a lifetime. When he played yugioh his favorite decks were Crystal Beasts, Lightsworn and Gladiator Beasts. All decks that I eventually ended up playing with his help. Lightsworn was his all time favorite deck and it quickly became one of mine after he helped me build the deck for a YCS"No, neither of us topped xD". I managed to get him into vanguard for a short period, where he played Granblue and Spike Brothers. He eventually quit however do to needing to focus more on yugioh. He sold me his granblue deck for a low price of 60 dollars, which at the time was way less than the actual value of the deck. It had 2 SP Ruin Shade and 4 Gust Jinn which already made the deck way more than 60 bucks. Feels like just yesterday we were coming home from dallas after Anime-Fest. Eventually these scars will heal but now is not the time for that. Soon my friends and I will look back at this and laugh at how crazy and awesome of a death it was. How often can you say your friend died by lightning strike? But alas, Now is not the time for that either. If anyone of you feel the need to talk to me about this, I greatly appreciate it. For anyone planning on buying Pokemon Sun/Moon I'd love it if you guys would try your hardest at making Sandslash competitively viable, Alolan or normal. It doesnt matter. Sandshrew was his favorite pokemon and I think he'd be honored if so many anonomous people started a sandslash revolution! All I ask is that you name the sandslash "Gabe" or "Gabriel". Let's do it! Let's start the Sandslash revolution! Tell all your friends! Spread the word! Sandslash solo runs! Mono-type runs with sandslash as the main pokemon! Let's keep this memory alive! Category:Blog posts